Bass Armstrong
Bass Armstrong (ベース・アームストロング, Bāsu Āmusutorongu) is a retired professional wrestler from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. He made his first debut in the version of Dead or Alive as a playable character. He is the father of Tina Armstrong, and throughout the series, Bass has entered the Dead or Alive Tournaments to stop Tina from dropping her title as a pro-wrestler to become a hollywood sensation. The reason why is really unknown, however it could be possible that he made a promise to his deceased wife Alicia to protect Tina and make her into a woman of importance. __TOC__ History Early Life Bass is an undefeated pro-wrestler and undisputed world champion. Somewhere along the line in his career, he met and married Alicia and the two of them had a daughter, Tina. When Tina was 6, Alicia died of a disease, leaving Bass to care for his daughter by himself. Bass, driven by his own dream of having his child follow in his footsteps, began to push Tina through a rigorous training regimen. By the time Tina reached high school, she was an expert wrestler. She then went on to become one of the world's most feared pro-wrestling competitors. The First Tournament When Tina began to tire of her life as a wrestler, and started to think about entering more glamorous professions, Bass convinced her to rekindle her competitive spirit and enter the Dead or Alive Tournament. Bass thought that Tina was in it for the glory of winning the tournament, but her real aim was to make herself known so she can be discovered by Hollywood. The Second Tournament Bass entered the second Dead or Alive tournament to stop his daughter's lofty ambitions once again. However, Tina succeeded in defeating Bass in the finals of the tournament and became a catwalk model like she planned. The Third Tournament Bass was extremely upset hearing Tina now wanted to be an actress. So, Bass entered once again to stop Tina's fame seeking only to fail once again as Tina later goes on to star in an action-war film. The Fourth Tournament One morning, Bass sees Tina on TV after she has just won another wrestling tournament. He's pleased as she announced she will partake in the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, but flies into a fury when Tina mentions that after winning the tournament, she wants to become a rock star. Enraged, Bass goes on a rampage and picks a fight with Brad Wong. After losing at a casino he goes on another rampage where he is confronted by Lei Fang. Before his fight with Tina it's revealed that, like his daughter, Bass also has a dream beyond pro-wrestling: to race in the Hyper Battle Grand Prix, a motorbike race. Tina basically calls Bass a hypocrite and the two began to fight. He later earned some cash to be able to race, but lost when seeing Tina on one of the many big screens around the city raceway, in what he thinks is an "adult" film. In his shock, he lost control of his bike and crashes into a big screen, ironically into Tina's fist. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Bass' Outfit Catalogues Bass is a tall man with a large, wide frame. His overall appearance is based on the American wrestler Hulk Hogan, and like him Bass has blond, shoulder-lengh hair styled into a mullet, and a beard which covers the whole of his lower face, but is trimmed close to the skin. In the first game, the beard was blond to match the rest of the hair on his head, but it was later darkened to a brunet shade. This could mean that Bass dyes his hair blond, or that the beard just changed color with age. Bass also has lightly tanned skin and small eyes that are the same shade as Tina's. Most of his outfits are wrestling costumes with either a biker or American theme. Recurring elements to his costumes include leather, patterns that resemble the US flag, and some form of sunglasses, which can usually be hit off in a fight. One of his recurring outfits include a tanned and brown-colored cowboy outfit, complete with hat. Personality Bass is the strongest man in the Dead or Alive series and he knows it. He also wants others to know it, and will not hesitate to prove his superiority in or out of the ring. He is not so arrogant that he cannot accept others as equals, and will easily befriend anyone who can live up to his personal standards of strength and might. He does bear a more caring side for his daughter, Tina and is very protective over her. Etymology While not a proper first name, Bass is both a English and Scottish surname. It is likely from the French word basse, meaning somebody who was both broad and thickset. This word itself is a development of the Latin bassus, meaning wide, as opposed to tall. It fits Bass perfectly, as he is a man who is of a wide, broad build. His surname "Armstrong" is of Scottish origin, and meanings "strong in the arm" which is perfect for a family of pro-wrestlers. Relationships Tina Armstrong Bass feels that he should be very protective of his daughter and, like any other father, dislikes her using her sex appeal in various situations. He doesn't hesitate to mingle in her affairs, but only because Bass loves his daughter very much and tries to keep an eye on her at all times. Zack Bass had a strong dislike for Zack when he used to fancy Tina, mostly because he didn't want his daughter to be taken away from him by another man in her life, seeing him as a threat to Tina's love for him. (Although Tina has shown no interest in Zack at all.) Now that Zack is with Niki, it's unknown how Bass feels about him, but it's very likely that he doesn't hate him as much as he used to. Gen Fu Bass and Gen Fu seem to have a sort of friendship between them, as seen in Dead or Alive 3 when Bass talks about his concerns for Tina, while the master listens to him. Gameplay in Dead or Alive 4]] Bass is a power/grappler character, as is reflected by his large size and execution timeframe. His throw attacks are combo based and they can result in over 60% damage, but are easily escaped from by experienced players. However, thanks to his strength, Bass's counters can inflict massive damage (i.e. his "Manhattan Driver Combo" throw). His "Tiger Knee" is quite competent as well, with attacks such as the Rising Palm and One Hand Hammer. Bass's slow speed results in him having to play aggressively and take advantage of missed counters and blocking. In Dead or Alive 3, his grappling prowess was increased due to the implemetantion of air throws ( + ) and ground "lifts" to open up offensive opportunities (i.e. "Lift Up"). Bass in one of the heaviest characters in the Dead or Alive series; even heavier than Bayman and Leon. Because of this, he is the hardest character to perform juggles. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Mentioned, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Mentioned, 2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) ''Dead or Alive 5'' Bass has been confirmed for the up-coming title, Dead or Alive 5. He appeared in a promotional screenshots shown at E3 2012, which were released on June 5th, 2012. Dead or Alive 5 will be released worldwide in September 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive Bass appears in the 2006 feature film DOA: Dead or Alive, played by real-life wrestler Kevin Nash. In the movie, Bass is much less overbearing, simply wanting Tina to stay as a pro-wrestler. Bass enters the tournament and loses his first fight against Tina. After his loss, he is shown cheering for his daughter throughout. A running gag with Bass in the film was him thinking that Tina is a lesbian: he first storms into Tina's room for their fight and finds her sharing her bed with Christie (since Christie's room was trashed by the round between Kasumi and Leon, Tina offered her a place to sleep for the night). Bass automatically thinks the girls are in a relationship, much to Tina's annoyance; and Christie plays along with Bass's mistake. Later, when Kasumi is giving Tina benifical acupunture, Bass finds them and asks if Christie knows about the two of them, believing that Tina is in a relationship with Kasumi too. Musical Themes *''Superstar'' - Dead or Alive (PlayStation) *''YES or YES'' - Dead or Alive 2 (Ultimate 2) and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''Power Shovel'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Route X'' and Sunny Side - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Themes *''Steel Horse Rider'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''Nasty Girl'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *It's heavily implied that Bass is from the southern states of America - most likely Texas - due to his cowboy-themed costumes and recognisably southern accent in Dead or Alive: Hardcore. *Bass is heavily influenced by the wrestler , both in his look and moves. One of his win pose in Dead or Alive 2, Bass holds his hand up to his ear, just like Hogan does. In another win pose, Bass slaps his rear end like Hogan has in the past. Another similarity is that both of them have daughters as well. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Professional Wrestling Practitioners